Episode 8082 (15th March 2013)
Plot Katy's uncomfortable as Chesney suggests a summer wedding. Stella and Eva go to Leanne's flat to use her bathroom. Downcast Jason gets started on repairing the Rovers' electrics. Ryan's taken aback to hear of Chesney and Katy's engagement. Dev suggests to Sunita they sell the house and businesses and make a fresh start somewhere nobody knows them. Sunita's gobsmacked. Toni reveals that all the firemen have got food poisoning so the Full Monty performance has to be cancelled. Sunita accepts Dev's proposition. They declare their love for each other. Jason gets the pub's water back on but the power will take longer yet. Getting worked up, Jason feels awful for the mess he's created. Stella's concerned for him. Gary's preoccupied. Izzy questions him and is stunned when he reveals he suspects Katy and Ryan of having an affair. Izzy orders him to do nothing while she gets the truth from Katy. Gary's not happy. Eileen decides to get replacements to dress as firemen for the strip show, and sets about recruiting. Toni and Paul are impressed. Sensing Jason's unhappiness runs deep, Stella suggests a change of career to him. Eileen tricks Lloyd and Steve into signing up for the Full Monty performance. The pub reopens by candlelight. Karl smarts as Stella announces that Jason's giving up the building trade and has decided to work behind the bar with her. Izzy tackles Katy about Ryan. Katy tries to cover but soon breaks down and admits to kissing Ryan, finding him exciting compared to the tedium of her domestic life. Izzy reminds her that it's the life she chose and urges her to finish with Ryan. Unable to contain himself, Gary picks a fight with Ryan. As Katy tries to intervene, furious Gary shouts at Ryan for seducing Katy. Everyone's horrified when Chesney appears, having heard every word. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary picks a fight with Ryan; Stella reveals that Jason is going to work behind the bar with her; and Dev suggests to Sunita they make a fresh start away from The Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,990,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes